Here Furrball Goes
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. Furrball experiences an unpleasant ordeal once more, and this proves to be his snapping point after so much as he's been through undeservedly and through no fault of his own. He runs away and takes a train ride to a Canadian city, followed by how he sings over how he's now starting fresh and happy about it. "Let It Go" from Disney's Frozen is parodied.


Well, hello there, toonsters! It sure has been a good, long white since I last wrote a fanfic for TTA! And this is when I write one that centers mainly around Furrball! Although I love and support the Furrball/Fifi pairing and, in fact, have written stories about it myself, this is one time I'm doing something different with everyone's favorite blue feline.

And that different something is that, in this post-series story, when Furrball receives his umpteenth undeserved dose of pain, upset, injustice and hardship, he finally snaps after so many years of trying so hard to make it and refusing to give up. Said reaching of his breaking point drives him to run off from Acme Acres, which leads to him capitalizing on how a train just happens to be passing by at the time he reaches the train tracks that the direction he's running from the school in leads to.

To his surprise, it turns out that the train in question is headed for Canada. Very northern Canada, although not quite high enough so that he reaches the perpetually freezing region of it. Rather, he finds himself in a regular, currently lukewarm urban region of the middle of Northern Canada. After getting off the train and making his way onto the roof of one of the highest of the skyscrapers in the city he's in through a series of jumps and climbs, Furrball feels the need to let loose with a song about how things will now be different and better for him and that he's finally living a free, happy and lucky life, in the form of a parody of "Let It Go" from Disney's Frozen.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place about three months after the series finale of Tiny Toon Adventures.

I chose to use the song "Let It Go" for what I was having Furrball sing a lyrically modified version of because such a song would well befit someone who's been through as much as he has, and unjustly so, and on top of that, the original singer of that song, Elsa from "Frozen" has of course been through plenty in her life. Were she and Furrball to meet, I have little doubt that they would relate to each other and become close friends. Especially with how nice, lovable, popular, attractive and, even if in different ways, tortured they both are. As a bonus, blue appears to be Elsa's favorite color, just like blue is the color of Furrball's, well, fur. Besides, "Let It Go" is not only the best song in "Frozen", but it's one of the top best songs of all time.

Additionally, I chose to use Canada as where Furrball takes off to because, since there are variations in where Acme Acres is located in the USA, it seemed to stand to reason that the act of having Furrball run off to the middle of Northern Canada would be a sure way to make certain of it that he's good and far away from Acme Acres like he's come to want to be. Not to mention the fact that, despite how he's not in any of the snowy, icy, cold regions of Canada, there are still a lot of snow, ice, cold and the like laden regions of Canada, so it's fitting that a lyrically different version of a song from "Frozen", and one that has Elsa's trademark powers as part of its focus, no less, would be sung in a Canadian region.

This story is indeed intended to cater to/be a good read for Furrball fans, but also for those who liked the movie "Frozen" in particular, and especially the ones in that category who favored "Let It Go" above all other songs in that movie.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures. And I don't own the song "Let It Go" that I'm parodying/lyrically altering here, because that belongs to the movie "Frozen" and therefore to Disney.

Here Furrball Goes

It appeared as if it was just another day at Acme Loo for all of the students who attended that school, but in reality, at least in the case of one student in particular, it would be a defining moment, turning point and life-altering decision kind of day.

The student in question was Furrball, who, despite all he'd been through, still tried all that he possibly could to get by, even with fortune still being far from favoring him. However, he didn't want to admit it, but he could tell that he was on the verge of reaching his breaking point by now.

And why wouldn't he be, after the unkind and unjust treatment he received from the forces of fate in one form or another? Still, he did what he could to stay as strong as was possible and keep up hope, courage, spirit and the like.

Unhappily, these admirable choices on his part would prove to be in vain and unjustified. For the rotten, bitchy pink canary who went by the name of Sweetie had thought up the latest of her fiendish ideas on how to cause pain to another, him or otherwise, but him once more today, at this time, and she, due to being seated next to Little Beeper, saw a perfect chance to act on it.

She looked back to make sure that Furrball was focused on the notes he was taking for the class being taught and not on her, then she turned to Beeper and whispered: "PSSSSST! Say, Little Beeper!"

He turned to her and held up a sign that said: "Yeah?" She then whispered: "I've got an idea on how a nasty prank can be played on Furrball. The thing is, I've lately come to feel that I've gotten a little tired of Furrball always being the one I harm whenever possible, and since all this time has passed since you and Calamity first started being foes, I'm guessing you're feeling the same way about Calamity being your only target as of late."

Beeper held up another sign, this one saying: "Wow! It's like you read my mind! Yeah, I have been getting a bit bored with attacking and/or antagonizing no one but Calamity!" Sweetie nodded and said: "So, then. Since I'm also a trifle sick of Furrball being the one I constantly put through hell, as I said before, how about we play things differently this time? You dish out the damage to him via the method I describe to you, and that way, you get to nail someone different than Calamity, namely Furrball, while I deprive that same Calamity of his signature opponent and that same Furrball is, at least today, anyway, cut off from his signature opponent!"

This, too, was said by her in a whisper, and Beeper then held up his third sign, which said: "Sounds awesome, but what exactly did you have in mind, Sweetie?" Sweetie whispered in response: "Furrball is one durable cat. I mean, he'd have to be to still be alive after all the harm inflicted on him for so long, delivered by me or otherwise. But I don't think he's immune to nausea, vomiting and the like."

Beeper's next sign held up to her said: "Go on…" Sweetie nodded and whispered: "Since he's well focused on the notes he's currently hard at work taking for this class, and so is everyone in this classroom but you and me, for that matter, this is the perfect time for you to use that phenomenal speed of yours to run all around the desk and chair he's sitting at and in, and not stop running in circles until, A, he's flung out of his chair and onto the floor, and, B, loses his lunch all over that same floor! It'll be priceless as much as hysterical!"

Beeper swallowed the urge to laugh his head off and guts out, then he held up a sign that read: "Ingenious idea, Sweetie! Make sure no one notices as I make my move!" Sweetie nodded and kept her eyes on everyone but Beeper, knowing that Furrball wouldn't notice until it was too late, the way that he had his nose so far into his work right now.

As for Beeper, he did the deed, zooming over all of a sudden towards and around Furrball's desk and seat, and before either Furrball or anyone else could get a grasp on what was going on, much less react or do anything, he was practically creating a cyclone around the region where Furrball's desk, Furrball's seat and Furrball himself were.

Soon enough, Beeper was gone from sight, having appeared to become the tornado he'd just created even though he was actually just going at his top speed in reality. In the end, Beeper came to a sudden stop and Furrball was sent flying out of his chair and to the left onto the floor at the same time as the aforementioned chair and the desk went flying to the left until they hit a wall. As for the poor blue cat himself?

He had barely started to push himself up again and regain the ability to think and see at all clearly through the dizziness haze he was currently in when he suddenly began vomiting all over the floor. It was quite a bit before he stopped puking and even longer before he could see and/or think fully clearly again.

Once he could, though, he could see the professor teaching this particular class, Bugs Bunny, and every student but Beeper and Sweetie, looking absolutely speechless with shock and aghast, put-off disbelief. Beeper and Sweetie, on the other hand, were laughing hysterically.

Furrball's eyes opened widely, and Sweetie then said: "Oh, man, Beeper, that was classic! You should have seen how you looked before and after you started puking, Furrball!" Beeper couldn't even bring himself to hold up a sign again, he was laughing so hard.

"You put him up to this, didn't you, Sweetie?!" Furrball snapped. "Bright kitty! Go to the head of the class…unless you'd rather stay on the floor and perform further hurling!" Sweetie let out before continuing her massive surge of laughter.

But Furrball then ran over, took hold of his chair and tossed it at Sweetie and Beeper, both birds getting nailed by it and knocked onto the floor, as they were too bent over laughing to even think about avoiding it, much less do so.

"UNNNNNNHHHHHH!" Sweetie and Beeper went out, and Furrball then yowled: "That tears it! To blazes with both of you blowhard birds! And to blazes with this school and all of Acme Acres, too! I tried so hard to get by and make the best of my life while I lived here! But everyone has their limits, and I've just been pushed to and well past mine! I can see now that, if I continue to live here in Acme Acres, things are only going to get worse for me, one way or the other! So I'm going to do something I never thought I'd do before now, but what I can now tell is the smart, rational and ideal thing for me to do by this point!"

"Furrball, what are you talking about?" Bugs asked, snapping out of his state of astounded shock along with the others who were previously in that state. "You'll see, professor." Furrball responded. "You'll all see. To you and those who I'm friends with, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do, but it has to happen. There's no alternative, and no other options. Thanks to all who have been good friends and/or good teachers to me, here or otherwise, but I've finally reached my breaking point, my strong will notwithstanding, so I must depart from not only this school, but also all of Acme Acres at once! I'd give more of a heartfelt goodbye, but there's no time! And as for all who've hurt me…"

He looked to Sweetie and Beeper, who just now had gotten the chair off of themselves in addition to standing up again, before saying: "…you two in particular, especially you, Sweetie, goodbye and good riddance! You and all other jerks are to blame for causing this! And karma will punish you for it, at one point or another, one way or the other! But farewell, Acme Acres! I do, again, wish this didn't have to happen, but I have no choice now!"

And having finished his sincere but rushed farewell, Furrball could now be seen using the incredible speed(nowhere near on par with Beeper's, but still quite impressive)he possessed to not only run out of the door of the classroom, but also to make his way to the doors that led out of Acme Loo and through them. He also kept running, before and after he started hearing calls for him to stop and come back from the ones who were obviously chasing him after running out of the school themselves.

Ignoring the calls, Furrball continued to run, and after a time of so doing, he saw a long, giant train passing by. He'd obviously reached a region of Acme Acres with train tracks, and he quickly got an idea of a sure way to salvation that he could follow. Making sure his timing was perfect and so was the amount of strength he'd put into his upcoming leap, he didn't stop running until he performed said leap so that he landed on top of part of the train.

After this happened, he lay down and clung to it as much as he could. The train, as Furrball panted and got his breath back, thankful that he had landed somewhere in the center region of it, disappeared from sight, leaving behind everyone who had tried and failed to catch up with Furrball.

As Bugs and the other students who'd been in his class realized there was no way for Furrball to be caught up to, especially since they didn't know where that train would be taking him and therefore calling the police or any other law enforcement to try and find him wasn't an option, they all sighed and accepted the reality that Furrball was gone for good.

Angry, disapproving glares were given by everyone else to Beeper and Sweetie, who now were looking awkward, nervous and guilty, and Buster snapped at them: "Nice going, jerks." An instant later, Babs added: "Well, you caused Furrball to snap after so long and led to him taking off in a way that made sure we'll never see him again."

Plucky asked after that: "What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?" Beeper an instant thereafter glared and Sweetie while holding up a sign that said: "This was your idea, you little bitch." Sweetie then retorted: "Oh, sure, try and shift all the blame over to me now that we're in deep shit, even though you previously loved this as much as I did! Very realistic, you flightless prick!"

Going over to where Furrball was taken by the train, it turned out that this particular train was, at this particular time, headed for the middle of Northern Canada, in one of the more lukewarm parts of it.

Though astonished to learn this, Furrball could tell that, when the train stopped, it was his best bet to jump off and run out of sight before anyone got off of it, or before the doors even opened, for that matter. So he did just that, and soon found himself jumping and/or climbing from one spot to another in order to not bump into anyone, break anything or get hurt or anything like any of that.

It continued nonstop until he realized that he was not only very high up on the roof of a skyscraper, which was part of this particular region of Canada, as it just happened to be an urban region and thus a city, but it just so happened that this was the tallest building in all of this Canadian city he now found himself in.

This saw to it he'd stop moving, which he was glad to do, the way that he was even more exhausted, worn down and out of breath than he'd been when he first landed atop the part of the train which had brought him here that he did.

As soon as he'd rested for a little while, he found himself recharged enough to stand up and move about if he wished, though he was currently only doing the former. He then looked all around himself and said: "Wow. I've been brought all the way to a city in the middle of Northern Canada. I thought there was a good chance that train would help get me out of and away from Acme Acres, but I never would have imagined it would take me this far!"

He sighed and then added: "Well, at least this is a sign that my luck has gone up a little bit after so long of me being so down on it. And hey, what do you know?" He looked up to see that there was a full moon in the dark sky. Then he went on: "Not only did I get taken here and get to where I am now the way that I did, but it took so long for it all to happen along with my resting up to recharge my battery some, it's now late at night, and there's a full moon tonight, too! I thought there was something odd about how much light was shining down on me despite how dark it seemed to be."

Furrball then went out: "Still, it feels good to know that I've left my hellish previous life behind me, even if I will miss my friends and favorite professors. No more living alone in an alley, no more being a pincushion of any kind and no more rejection. I'm starting fresh here, and look forward to how much better things stand a good chance of getting for me now, one way or another. In fact, here I go with a brand new, much kinder life. It feels so good and makes me far happier than I've ever been in my entire life. So happy, in fact, that I feel like singing about it!"

So Furrball would now commence with the song he was in a considerable mood to sing after learning what he did and realizing what it all had to mean and therefore meant. "The moon glows bright in Canada tonight. No other toons to be seen. A kingdom of isolation. It's nowhere I haven't been."

He looked over to another one of the skyscrapers near the one he was on the roof of, then sang on: "My feelings are now fully torn apart inside! I've reached my limit, as hard as I tried!"

He would then sing as he looked to where he'd hopped off the train once it had stopped upon reaching this city: "Tom Ruegger had it in for me! A target was all I could ever be! It was meant that way on this show! Well, screw this show!"

Suddenly, the unhappy, demoralized look on his face turned to a delighted, relieved one and, while dashing forward and hopping onto the building roof he'd spotted from the one he'd stood on when his song started, he went on with his singing: "Here I go, here I go! I won't suffer anymore! Here I go, here I go! Turn away forevermore!"

After landing on this next of roofs, he'd sing: "I don't care what the other toons say! Let Ruegger rage on! He preferred to mistreat me, anyway!"

Furrball then looked over to the third of skyscrapers in his current vicinity, followed by how he looked downwards to the barely conspicuous cars, citizens, plants, what have you on the ground that was far, far below where he was. He resumed his song after that: "It's funny how distance can make all else seem so small. And the fears I once felt trapped by can't attack me at all!"

He looked up again and turned his attention to the aforementioned third skyscraper, which he meant to leap onto just now. His singing continued while he ran towards it and, when he was close enough to do so, jumping at and on its roof: "It's time I do what I wish to! At last, good fortune will come through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!"

His next of actions was to, upon seeing a flagpole on another building, climb down the side of the building he was on and reach out to grab said flagpole, right before climbing across it while gripping it like he would do with a tree, even if this was a sideways flagpole and therefore not vertical like a tree, then see a balcony nearby on the latest building he spotted. Seeing that it was close enough to swing towards, he got into a proper position to swing himself off of the flagpole and catch a part of the balcony. It proved successful and sufficient to allow him to do a climbing into of that balcony.

Once he was in it, he stood up and opened his arms widely, then he was singing yet again: "Here I go, here I go! I'm one with land, water and sky! Here I go, here I go! Never again will I cry!"

Subsequently, he climbed up the side of the building that the balcony was part of, then, as soon as he was on the roof, he was standing on his hind legs once more. His arms opened wide for the second time, too, and he kept up his song: "Here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let Ruegger rage on!"

Furrball would sit down on his haunches after that, then he looked in one direction after the other, right before he sang out: "Canada's now my home right upwards from the ground! My soul feels its welcome and for new life I now am bound! And of Acme Acres I've finally seen the last! I will never go back! The past is in the past!"

He was, next of all, hopping up and standing on all four feet. Following this, he would be singing: "Here I go, here I go! A brighter era has dawned! Here I go, here I go! That weak kitten is gone!"

In addition to looking to one skyscraper roof after the other after this part of the song, he could tell that the right amount of leaps and climbing actions would get him back to the roof of the skyscraper that he'd begun his song on. So first he looked to where to run to and jump at first and what should follow, and this was succeeded by how he did a running and jumping sequence that was repeated several times.

By the time it was over, he was back on the roof his song had kicked off on and would now end on. For his final part of the song he sung was, as he yet again stood up on his hind legs and made his arms become widespread, the moonlight seeming to shine fully upon him like a spotlight: "Here I stand, by both night and day! Let Ruegger rage on! He preferred to mistreat me, anyway!"

Furrball then let out a massive yawn and came to the realization that, besides how it was now well into nighttime, all of that running he did to start his leaving Acme Acres, along with the way he had just barely managed to jump onto that train and how it was followed by him doing all those climbs and leaps to the top of this skyscraper, in addition to how he'd done more leaps and climbs during his song, had led to him being fatigued considerably.

That, and the fact that he'd gotten himself back to the building he was previously on the roof of when his song started meant that he was as safe as was possible, and it was the closest to being impossible to find that he'd get. So he knew this was the ideal time for him to get to sleep and look for where in this city he'd live out the rest of his life in the morning.

As a result, he lay down on his stomach and curled himself up, right down to how he tucked his back legs under his belly and laid his head down onto his front legs, plus he laid his tail in front of his head on his forepaws. It didn't take him the least bit long to be sleeping like a log, and once this was so, he found himself having the sweetest of dreams. A perfect start to a life which would unquestionably favor him more than, and be nothing like, the one he previously lead.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Was it enjoyable for you? Do you think this is good enough on its own or would a sequel be required? Either way is fine with me, but in any case, please rate and review, everyone, you Furrball and/or Frozen fans in particular! And if you're someone who is a fan of Elsa from that movie along with being a Furrball fan, so more the better!


End file.
